Fooly Cooly Something
by AwakenChild
Summary: When Noata Is 20 years old and off to collage he relizes that life has passed by quicker than he though it would and is almost frighten of it. Also he keeps catching hisself thinking of Harouku now and then. Will Harouku find him or will he find her? Rea


9 Years Later Fooly Cooly- Something By: AwakenChild  
  
This is such a boring place. I don't even know why IM still here. My brother is back at home and Manimi has moved in with us since my brother got a gig at computer constructing in our town, my father is letting them live there until they can find a good house or apartment to live in. My father is still making his stupid magazines for a living and trying to find another housekeeper like Haroku but he hasn't had any luck since then. I don't know why but I always catch myself thinking about her. "Your Just a Kid" 9 years have passed now and IM 20 years old now, and I still think of her, Always there and on my mind, I can't get her out. Kanti still lives with us, he does most of the major cleaning around here; you never catch him out on the streets anymore since Haroku left us after he was swallowed up, he didn't die just came back after a little while. Now that IM in collage and fixing to move out IM not afraid about leaving.. Or Being alone. Just knowing the fact that life is passing by so quickly is what frightens me.  
  
"Work Damn it Work!" Naota furiously hits the soda machine with his old baseball bat like he used to; a soda comes out after it breaking and shutting down completely. "Finally" Naota grabbed the soda and started chugging it down as if he hadn't had any form of water in days. He burped a little after rapidly drinking the soda, and chunked the can in the garbage can. He walked to the steps and sat quietly, hitting small rocks with the end of his bat. "Hm?" He could hear a familiar sound to him, it sounded like an engine but just ignored it and walked back inside. "Have you got your boxes packed yet?" His father asked. "No but IM gonna get the rest packed by tonight.what are you giving my for supper?" " French bread and some Curry" Naota looked away a little disgusted but the looked back and forced a smile, "alright.sounds great" "I had better keep a good attitude.. This my last night here." He thought, He walked around to the hallway and into his room which was his brother's and Manimi's now. He walked to his old bed and laid on it stretched out breathing in deeply taking in old memories of his child hood in this room. Then he thought of Haroku. ".Haroku." he sat up and looked in one of my old boxes he packed away and took out the guitar she pulled out of his head when he was 11."You gotta swing the bat." I played a few stings on the guitar and put it away.  
  
At 12:00am his boxes were packed and ready to be moved to this collage dorm a few miles away from his hometown. "Good Bye Noata His family and friends yelled" He left with no emotion or words just the clothes on his back and his curry. As he saw the moving van take his things away he hopped the next sub way to the town Clear Spring, the town his collage would be. He sat down next to a strange woman in a black over coat with the hood over her head just enough not to expose her face. "Collage?" The strange woman said "Already.it seems like it was only yesterday you were a kid you know." He looked away from her and replied shyly "I guess so.Kind of freaks me out that life has passed by so quickly." "All you can really do is make it last." The woman said in a calm cool voice making him a bit uneasy. The Speaker came on "Next stop ClearSping" He got up and walked to the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder to the strange woman in the overcoat then got off and looked away with no words.  
  
"This Is It." He said as he looked up at his new school, he walked to the main entrance and walked into the office for registration. He moved his way to the front desk and said "Noata Please.." The Lazy old woman with a cigarette drooping her mouth got up sluggishly and looked for his ID and his dorm room number. "Here you are doll." The ugly woman said. "Thanks" Naota walked about 2 miles on stairs to get to his room; it was on the 13 floor of the tower. "Number 790.Finally" He stepped into his room and looked around, it looked like he was going to be the only one who was living there. He saw his boxes of clothes and personal poessions lying on the ground waiting to be unpacked and sorted out and be put up. "Well Better Get Started" He said cheerfully  
  
After He was done unpacking he laid on the bed and took a deep breath of relief " IM Finally alone now." He looked around and gently touched his self on his crotch sighing. There was a loud knock on the door and right when someone knocked he jumped up letting go of himself and hit his head on the bunk bed leaving a huge knot on his head. "Ahh Damn it" He walked to the door and opened it "Yeah What?.Hm? Who's There.." He looked infront of him and standing infront of him was a giant birthday cake with the words "Good Luck Kitty Cat" He took the cake in and sat there looking at it. "No one knows my dorm number yet though.. How in the heck could they have found it out.and Im not a damn cat..*sigh* Oh well" He walked over to the cake and took a bit of frosting off the cake and licked it off his finger he paused and then got disgusted " Ahh! Chocolate Curry.Gross! Eh.." He spat out the frosting and looked at the cake as it was moving a bit. "What the hell? He moved a bit closer to the cake and suddenly a lady popped out of the cake in bunny ears and red bathing suit. "Hello Naota!" He was.Haroku!  
  
"Wh-Wh-What the hell?" He said with a shuddering voice. "Remember me Naota?" She walked over to him and pressed herself against him and kissed his lips, he screamed "Oooo you've gotten cuter." She said with smiling lips with satisfation. "What have you come back for?" He got out of her arms and turned his back to her. "For you of coruse." Oh Let me guess my head too?!" He yelled as the clenched his fists. "Huh?.You haven't aged a bit" "Oh I know Noata..I ceam back for you..because.well I love you." His eyes grew wide and his mouth became dry. "That's.a lie.you said." He was inturupted "Too young.." She said predicting his words of justice against her "I was wrong Naota.you're the only one.I promise this to you this time.." "W-w-why did you leave me?" He said trying not to cry like he did the last time he said those painful words. She walked to him and held him, he was taller than she was. "Noata.I don't know why I did.but I feel terrible.." she began to cry into his chest and laugh at the same time. "But now we're together and we can go and run away together. Noata paused and looked into her eyes "I can't leave here.Not now." "Why" she asked with a smling face and begging eyes" I have dreams Haroku. I can't leave them behind. I ant to go to collage and fulfill my dream to become a astrologist," "Then.Can I stay here?" She asked and grabbed onto his parts gently. He shuddered and held her close against him. He pushed her away and took a step back breathing heavily. "Alright..But you Have to become my house keeper again." "Done Deal " She said in a agreement and ran into his arms.. He hugged her back I guess.  
  
Next Time On Fooly Cooly ___ Race Track Verrrrrrrrrrrrom 


End file.
